


Barista Beauty

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human Raphael, M/M, Short & Sweet, slightly OOC Raphael, slightly ooc Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I started to go to the new coffee shop around the corner just because you started working there but I don’t even like coffee and I know you know that but you keep smiling at me ” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> so I had every intent on having Simon as the barista but for some reason in made more sense for Raphael to be the barista which means I had to write a Simon lewis that didn't love coffee. so this may be a bit OOC for them but I just had to write this prompt and i hope you enjoy it regardless.

Simon has had the same group of friends since high school and just like with any friend group he had people he knew but didn't really " know ". Raphael Santiago is one of those people. He had met Raphael when his best friend Clary started dating Jace. Jace's brother Alec had a boyfriend named Magnus. Simon was sure Magnus would be annoying to be around with his always changing hair and glittery sense of style but instead the man had quickly wormed his way into not only Alec's heart but the heart of the entire group. Simon had loved him even more when he brought his best friend, Raphael, along to one of their group hang outs.

Simon still remembers when Raphael had sauntered into Java Jones beside Magnus, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. Simon hadn't been able to look away, he was even less inclined to look away when Raphael spoke in that deep voice. His words were full of sarcasm and humor and he quickly made his own spot in their group. Simon had longed to be closer to the younger male but he had somehow never worked up the courage and then he, Clary, and the rest of the gang were off to different colleges and Simon was sure they would all drift apart.

Half way trough the first year of college he got a call from Clary about the old group getting back together over Christmas break and Simon had quickly agreed. When the time came Clary texted Simon the name of the coffee shop they would meet at. Simon had expected them to meet at Java Jones but didn't question why they were going to one a few blocks over until he arrived. Despite being one of the only group members to go to a local college he arrived after everyone but Raphael. Simon was so happy to see everyone back together that he forgot to ask why they had picked this cafe until he heard a familiar voice ask for his order.

Simon looked up into chocolate brown eyes and a smirk he had longed to taste for almost a year and half. He stuttered out his order for a coconut milk smoothie and Raphael headed back behind the counter and begin making several drinks. Simon glanced away from him before turning to Clary in question but Magnus begin to speak. 

" Raphael's been working here after his classes for a few months to help raise money for his family. " Magnus pointedly looked at Simon, " how did you not know he had stayed local as well? you spent most of our senior year watching him like he hung the moon. ".

Simon was honestly asking himself the same question but in the end the reason why didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that Raphael was still here, still in town all the time just like Simon. Raphael was still here and working at a coffee shop only two blocks away from Simon's school. Simon was still smiling to himself when Raphael returned to the table with all of the orders, a espresso for himself and no longer wearing his apron. 

When the break was over Simon spent every morning at the small Coffee shop. The shop didn't serve smoothies in the morning and despite having a deep dislike of coffee Simon always ordered one when Raphael was working, Raphael had Smirked at him the first few times it happened and Simon just knew the other man was laughing at him. They may not have spoke much in high school but everyone in their group knew Simon's dislike for coffee but the smirk soon turned into a gentle smile as weeks went by. Simon never missed a day and had most likely spent more money on coffee in the past two months then he had on anything else since he started college. Simon finally decided he had to say something or else he was going to spend the rest of his life drinking way too much sugar,

Raphael always hand delivered orders at the shop, he had informed Simon once that hands on service made the best tips. When Raphael brought the two drinks Simon had ordered to his table Simon pulled one to him and pushed the other to rest in front of the seat across from him. Raphael looked at him curiously but said nothing.

" Can you take your break now? I'd like to talk to you? " Simon asked shyly.

" Are you finally going to ask me out? " Raphael asked.

Simon's mouth dropped open. He had not expected that response,he wasn't really sure what he had expected but that was last on his list. Raphael let out a small chuckle before shouting to the woman at the register he was going on break and taking the seat in front of Simon.

" You've ordered coffee everyday for the last two months but only on days when I'm here. " Raphael started, " you hate coffee, every time we all use to go to Java Jones you always ordered tea or a smoothie. ".

Simon blushed to the tips of his ears and was thinking of running when he felt a soft hand atop his. Raphael was wearing that small smile again and stroking the back of Simon's hand with his thumb. Simon swallowed his nerves and begin to explain himself. 

" I wanted to talk to you so bad back then but it was so hard in such a large group, and you were always in conversation with Magnus and Alec. I honestly thought maybe you didn't really care for the rest of us but it didn't matter because I enjoyed having you there, being around you was one of the brighter points of my day." Simon grinned at Raphael who sat quietly waiting for Simon to finish.

" When I found out you were still here, in town, in this coffee shop, I knew I couldn't stay away. but I have afternoon classes and they only serve coffee in the morning and I couldn't sit here and not buy anything. " Simon's grin went soft as he stared into Raphael's eyes, " I would drink coffee for the rest of my life if it meant I could see you everyday. ".

Raphael was silent and for a moment Simon feared he had ruined what small friendship they shared until something astounding happened. Raphael's tanned skin suddenly darkened, slowly the deep red filled his cheeks, up to his ears and down his neck. Simon had never seen calm, beautiful Raphael blush and suddenly everything clicked into place. The reason he held his head high, the reason he smirked but didn't leave Magnus' side or speak to anyone else without being spoken too. The great confident Raphael Santiago was shy,

" You're shy! " Simon blurted with a smile and watched as Raphael ducked his head. 

" Yes, but I try not to make it obvious, its embarrassing. " Raphael whispered into the table.

" Its adorable. " Simon said as he gripped Raphael's hand tighter and the younger man finally looked up with a small smile.

Simon really wanted to kiss him but they had time to make up for so instead he pulled a sharpie from his pocket before scribbling his number across Raphael's cup. Raphael pulled the cup closer to him with that gentle smile Simon was quickly becoming addicted too. Simon stood and placed a small kiss on the other mans cheek before speaking.

" Call me when you get off work, we've got a lot of time to make up for and I'd really like to take you out on a date somewhere without coffee. ".

Raphael let out a startled chuckle before shaking his head in agreement and returning to work. Simon glanced back as he left to see Raphael putting the number into his phone. He called Clary the minute he got out of class later. He should have held the phone away from his ear because her yell of finally was making his head spin.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr- http://gambit-magnus-gekky.tumblr.com/


End file.
